First Contact
by Serinity46
Summary: On October 14th, 2008, a massive space ship appears over part of North America, as aliens make themselves known to the world, claiming that they come in love and are here to help... but are they really? Sharada is suspicious, as are the Doctor and Donna.
1. Small Town Girl

"So you _want_ aliens to invade?" Standing on the paved sidewalk beside one of two main roads that ran through the small town of Oak Crest, Donna looked to Sharada, doubtfully.

"Well not_ invade_, like, _take over_," Sharada, who held in her hand a sleek, dark red, video camera that she'd gotten recently from her parents for her nineteenth, replied, as she continued to capture Donna on the screen. The Doctor had gone inside of the nearby discount store to get a part for the TARDIS that he'd said they carried.

"Because there's another kind of 'invade' where they _don't_ take over?" The fall winds blew through her thick ginger hair, as she looked at the fan and her shiny new camera. "Has anything weird actually ever happened here?"

"Like alien stuff? No," Sharada shook her head. It was probably very pointless to be attempting to get footage of an alien invading the unimportant Canadian town of Oak Crest, but she was doing it anyways, "Just crazy people doing stupid things with lorries… like crashing them into a sushi restaurant or stealing one from a farm and threatening to blow up a bridge. I think a meth lab also blew up a few years ago?" She shrugged. "And then there was that guy who hit a gas station worker and dragged him under the car for a few blocks cuz he didn't want to pay for his gas…"

"You live in lovely town," Donna laughed. Another fierce gust of crisp October wind whipped through the street, making the hanging streetlights at the end of it sway back and forth, and the awnings overtop the shops flap around like kites in a storm. "Lovely, _freezing_, town," She added, brushing her hair out of her face again, as the winds continued to come from every direction.

The sky above them was a dark stormy grey, with a few gaps of taunting blue here and there, but it didn't hold even the smallest trace of anything extra terrestrial.

"I love it when it's all stormy," Sharada said. Yes, it was a bit cold, but she liked when it was wild and unpredictable in the fall. "… maybe the aliens will get blown off-course?"

"Yeah, they'd be really happy with crashing into a shop," Looking towards the strip of small shops, some of which were vacant, on the opposite side of the strip, Donna laughed slightly, with a shiver as the winds, which were blowing constantly, picked up again. Her expression grew pained, and Sharada hit the 'stop' button on the recording with her thumb.

She looked to her, in question of what was up. "You can go _in_, I'll just video something else 'till the aliens show up," Sharada told her.

"I like seeing Canada, it's just really… cold." Donna admitted.

_It's not like you come from the tropics,_ Sharada thought, though she didn't say anything. She didn't think it was that cold out, herself, and didn't London get about the same kind of weather as Vancouver?

"You'd think having two hearts and all, I'd be warmer or something, but it's just completely the opposite; I'm bloody _freezing_," She was talking about how she was a full-on Time Lady now, since not too long ago, when they'd partaken in a very made-up-as-it-went-along plot involving witches, something called a 'Key of Reality', and regeneration energy. "I mean, he," Donna continued, referring to the Doctor, "Just walks around completely fine in any weather… is it some Time Lord trick I don't know about?"

Sharada stared for a moment; she thought so. At least, according to a few fanfics, but really she wasn't the expert on Time Lord-ness that Donna thought she was; she was just a fan of the show, not one herself, after all.

"Maybe," She answered, with an uncertain shrug. With a final cast around for any elusive aliens that had possibly decided to pop up due to the Doctor being in town, Sharada, seeing none, looked back to Donna.

"I'm going in," Motioning towards the large Liquidation World across the way, where the Doctor currently was, Donna told Sharada. "You coming, or staying out here incase you spot ET?"

"Coming," Sharada turned to head into the store as well, "I'm coming… aliens never seem to really invade the fan world, anyways."

"Just take that to whatever planet we end up on next," Donna glanced at the fan's video camera, as they came through the glass doors into the bargain-priced shop, "You'll get loads of alien footage."

"Oh, I am," Sharada confirmed, with an enthused smile, as she flipped the camera on and open again, "I'm totally gonna video _everything_ now that I've got this."

* * *

"… I'm here on October 14, 2008," Sharada held her metallic red video camera, by the strap, in the palm of her hand, and spoke closely to it, as she walked, capturing video of an isle in Liquidation World. "Tracking the elusive alien known as 'the Doctor'. Last seen going into a Liquidation World in Oak Crest, BC, the Doctor is a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey, and is believed to have two hearts and respiratory bypass system," She said into the camera, in a tone as if she were either on a safari or documenting a UFO crash. Coming to the front of the Christmas isle, she turned down the lane at the end, where she did indeed spot the back of the Doctor at the other end, beside a big box of bamboo lanterns. He was talking with Donna, who'd gone to find him a little earlier than Sharada, who instead decided to have a look around the isles for anything she wanted to buy. She zoomed in and out on him with the focus on her camera, and continued, "We have a sighting. Spotted with person of incredible awesomeness, Donna Noble, the Doctor appears to have found whatever he came in here to buy," She crept forwards, trying to be unnoticeable as she continued to film the Doctor, like the right crazy stalker she was. "The Doctor travels in time and space, saves planets, does a lot of running, and," She was right behind the Doctor, and hung her arms around him suddenly from behind, with a smile, "is incredibly attractive. What _is_ that, anyways?"

In one of the Doctor's hands was something that looked like a cross between a Mason jar lid, a shot glass, and a Christmas bell. It had on it a price of a dollar fifty, Canadian.

"A tree ornament, I think. But really it's the new flux valve," the Doctor turned around, to face Sharada. "Catch any aliens on that thing, yet?" He glanced at the video camera held in her right hand, with a small, amused, grin.

"Nope, just you," She replied, beginning to film the Time Lord again. "Got anything to say to the fangirls, out there?"

The Doctor looked into where she was pointing the camera, and gave a wave.

"Hello. If you're watching this, that would probably mean that Sharada Storm put it up on her YouTube page… which she probably shouldn't do. You can have her back, anytime, fan-world. No, really, she's great, brilliant, amazing, saved the world a few times, slightly crazy… and glaring at me, did I mention she's glaring at me? What're you glaring at me for?" He asked her, through laughter, to which Sharada just grinned.

"Cos you're calling me crazy," She answered, off-screen.

"… Says the girl filming me in a Liquidation World," The Doctor said, to both her and the camera. "There's not even a Graske or anything, it's just… me buying TARDIS parts! How interesting is _that_?"

"_Anything_ you do is interesting to us," With a chuckle, Sharada ran her free hand up the fabric of his suit.

"You always film me," He said to her. His hand came down hers, which was outstretched so it could capture both of them in the frame at the moment, "Let me film you, for a change."

"Doing what?" Sharada, her hand still on her camera, though his was also, asked.

"Anything," He shrugged, as she slid her hand out of the strap and passed it off to him. "Stalking me, if you like."

"Doctor…" Donna, looking out the large front window on their right, began. A crowd of people had filled the sidewalks and street, and were looking upwards at something.

The Doctor turned his attention, and the camera lens, towards Donna.

"Any comments for the fans?" He grinned, looking both at Donna and the image that was being recorded of her on the screen, as she stood by the front window, with bins of overstock pool noodles, garden gnomes, and wrapping paper nearby behind her.

"Yes," She looked into the camera, and then motioned the scene outside of the window, pointing upwards. "There's a great big space ship hanging in the sky."

* * *

**A/N: I saw something online yesterday about, well, you'll see... and I couldn't resist ficcing it :D The ice palace one (Castle in the Sky) might get put on hold for this one (I want to re-write some parts of that one, too), I think... and I have officially no clue when anything takes place in my timeline anymore, just that this is obviously after Zombies of Fall River. PS, Oak Crest is NOT a real city, it's a made-up name that I titled the one I live in.  
**


	2. Ascension

**Author's Note: The stuff that the aliens are announcing was NOT written by me, it's jacked straight off of those predictions… which I don't **_**really **_**believe in, but it was too 'Doctor Who' to not make a plot around it.**

* * *

The Doctor, handing the camera back to its rightful owner, leaned over a stack of 'bed in a bag' boxes, and looked out the white-barred window, which on looked a large parking lot, part of the street, and a good deal of stormy sky; sky which was currently obscured by a massive grey spaceship hanging over the entire town of Oak Crest, and probably further, since no end to the ship could be seen from their location.

Sharada, as well, had darted to have a look outside, her purse, a different one than before, as, sadly, the awesome bag the color and texture of Rose's royal blue jacket in series 4 was kind of falling apart, and kind of small, so it had been replaced by an equally awesome larger yellow faux-suede and pleather purse from Payless Shoes, the color of… er… a Hufflepuff, the sun, mustard, corn chips, or a banana, that hung on her arm knocking over a precariously placed tin reindeer.

"Oh my god, _oh my god_…!" Looking up at the spaceship, Sharada exclaimed, wide-eyed. She glanced to Donna, "I was maybe expecting _an_ alien to show up cuz the Doctor's here, not… Mars Attacks! … That thing is _huge_. Is this bad?" She looked to the Doctor, in question. Aside from things like Roswell, and a bunch of random UFO sightings, aliens _never_ showed up in the fan world, much less parked their large crafts visibly in the sky.

"It's a Federation of Light ship," The Doctor looked at it, slightly puzzled, "Well, what one would look like it they were real."

"What's the Federation of Light?" Donna asked him.

"A legend. Supposedly, they're a big secret intergalactic government that watches over all the planets, like peacekeepers," He explained, "Only thing is, no one's ever seen them… till now, anyways. Come on, we can get a better look from outside."

"I might've missed most of the times that massive alien ships floated over cities, but don't they usually start shooting at whoever's outside?" Donna brought up, as they made their way around several curious and slightly terrified shoppers towards the front doors.

"They've only just got here; it'd be rude to start shooting straight off," The Doctor answered, pushing open the clear, glass doors. "Besides, they might not shoot at all, they could've just gotten lost or came for a bit of sight-seeing…"

"TO LEADERS, GOVERNERS, POLITICIANS AND ALL PEOPLE OF EARTH…" A voice boomed from somewhere on the spaceship, loud enough to be heard from the streets down below.

"… Or not," The Doctor concluded, looking up at the underside of the large craft. Hearing the beginning of the announcement as they stepped outside, it was clear that whoever was inside that ship was here with a purpose.

"KNOW OF THIS," The modulated female voice continued. "WE COME TO ASSIST YOUR WORLD. WE DO NOT COME TO TAKE OVER. WE DO NOT COME TO DESTRUCT. WE COME TO GIVE YOU HOPE."

"Yeah, right," Sharada scoffed, in a sort of a laugh. She was not the only person around who looked doubtful of their claims. Actually, 'doubtful' didn't even begin to cover the reactions of the crowds of people that had gathered outside on the street. At least twice, she thought she heard rounds of rifle shots being fired at the sky.

"We are beings from other planets," The voice from the ship continued to say, "Who for many eons of your time have been preparing for these days ahead…."

Loud 'boos' and shouts of 'go home' were heard from the streets. Someone standing nearby to the Doctor, Donna, and Sharada kept muttering to himself that this had to be a joke, a fake, a movie being filmed.

Sharada, her camera pointing continuously at the underbelly of the spaceship, looked over to the man.

"It's the live version of Doctor Who," She smirked with a grin, to the man. "See; Doctor, Donna, filmographer," Sharada pointed to each of them, and then herself, in turn. She was finding this whole thing way too amusing than maybe she should have, but… there was a freaking _spaceship_ in the sky, and she was with the Doctor… it felt like she was in an episode or something. "Actually, I travel with him, too, I'm not just the camera person," She smiled.

"…All kinds of methods shall be carried out in order to try and penetrate through our security barrier, but they shall be to no avail," The aliens announced. "Until we can PROVE to you that we come in LOVE, we will not allow the fullness of our visits to be uncovered. KNOW OF THIS …THIS IS THE BEGINNING … NOT THE END. Your governments and your media will try to disguise us. This will fail. All avenues have been covered by us. Your media will have no choice but to portray the TRUTH for it shall be there for all to see…"

"How on Earth could the media disguise _that_?" Donna wanted to know. The ship was probably the size of the entire province of British Columbia, for god's sake… even _she'd_ probably have seen that one a few years ago.

"They did a good job of covering up when the Earth moved, saying all that shaking was a bunch of earthquakes," the Doctor shrugged.

"There _were_ a bunch of earthquakes last July," Sharada stated, looking to the Doctor, "And thunder. About a week before you picked me up, it was thundering so bad it shook the house. It wasn't even raining, it was just thundering massively with these flashes of light," She shrugged, remembering how that had happened in the early hours of the morning once, disrupting some dream or another about Doctor Who, so that when the noise and shaking woke her up, the first thing she thought of was something alien, though of course, it couldn't have been.

"Friends of earth. Do not be afraid. We beseech you to TRUST that we come to bring the downfall of those who have misintentions for the well being of your planet," As they continued with their announcement, the jeers, marvel, and denial were ceasing amongst the people down on the street, replaced by a still silence as they stared up at the spaceship. "If we do not intervene now … as has been planned for eons of your earth time … then we fear it would be too late. WE ASK YOU TO ACCEPT US IN LOVE. FOR THAT IS WHY WE COME."

"Oh my God…" Sharada giggled, "Do you think want us to think they 'come in love'? Actually, my mom's said that she believes that there are aliens watching over the earth to make sure we don't blow ourselves up."

Donna looked to Sharada, curiously, as she'd been since the fan had shrugged off the shaking as a load of thunder.

"Do these things happen, for you over here? You know, ATMOS, Daleks, all of that…?" She asked her.

"No," Sharada shook her head, with a shrug. "Fans never seem to have anything happen to us. At least, nothing I've seen. And I've been looking, too, but the only place that ever really reports about aliens over here are Weekly World News and Sun and stuff."

The Doctor, too, was curious about this, since he too, had asked Sharada once if fans experienced all of the stuff that he saved the Earth from, but she'd cast it off as some theory about 'two worlds in one' that she'd completely made up, because she'd never noticed any of those events in real life.

"Didn't you say you were in New Zealand two Christmases ago?" He pondered, asking the tawny brunette beside him.

"Uh huh," Sharada nodded, fondly, with a smile, "And the Christmas before that, too… why?"

He was about to reply, but was cut off by the spaceship's broadcast continuing again.

"Each one of you has chosen to be here for this ascension." The computerized voice spoke out, "Choose now whether your human form will accept it through LOVE or reject it through FEAR…"

A hush of voices stirred up all around the three of them, the people now staring at the ship daze, like a deer in the headlights. _Literally_ like a deer in the headlights… Sharada could have sworn she saw flashes of yellow light blinking into random members of the crowd's eyes, like animals caught in the dark.

"I have seen the light…" A tall, middle-aged woman carrying a plastic sack full of meats from the butchery across the street spoke, looking gratefully up above, her eyes a shine with the yellow light.

"… I am ready to ascend." A guy, a couple of years younger than Sharada, chorused, the same calm expression on his face, and glow in his eyes.

"I have seen the light…" A man around his thirties.

"I have seen the light…" A little girl.

"… I am ready to ascend." The little girl's mom.

Those two phrases repeated themselves throughout the crowd, growing in number as it swept through the part of the continent that the spaceship hovered over.

"May the Highest aspect of your soul fill you with Light as you move bravely forward," Broadcasted the aliens aboard the spaceship. The mass of people underneath the ship were thinning, those quarter or so of them who were repeating the phrases disappearing in blinks of white light. "Gratitude to each one as they assist us in the cause."


End file.
